


Запятые

by rumble_fish



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Character Study, Drama, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8892337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumble_fish/pseuds/rumble_fish
Summary: Ханамия не влюблен.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Jhereg

В мельтешении разноцветных пятен света, под перекрестным огнем бликов, в обманчивой дымке ночного клуба Киеши танцует, запрокинув голову.

Ханамия смотрит со своего места у стены. 

Пятна света желтые, синие, красные. Они скользят по белой футболке Киеши, окрашивают ткань на доли секунды и исчезают, не оставив следа. Мазки широкой кисти — желтые, синие, красные — по скулам, по лбу, по ключицам, мелькающим в вороте. 

Ханамия думает, что футболка должна быть розовой.

Ханамия смотрит: Киеши видно идеально. Киеши танцует, и каждое его движение запускает дрожь вдоль позвоночника, Ханамия чувствует. Киеши не должен так танцевать, не должен вообще танцевать, Ханамия не верит, но смотрит, как Киеши спокойно сгибает травмированную ногу. Как уверенно опирается на нее, прежде чем плавно развернуться всем телом — теперь Ханамии виден его профиль, упрямая челка, падающая на лоб, четкая линия подбородка. И выступающий кадык, наверное, сейчас соленый от пота. Ханамия мог бы слизнуть эту соль, и выступ дернулся бы под его языком.

Ханамия мог бы подойти. Он мог бы подойти, и это было бы правильно, это было бы здорово, это было бы обычно. Он знает, как это было бы, знает очень хорошо. Он так хорошо знает, как подходить к Киеши, и что за этим следует, тоже знает. Киеши танцует, как пламя, а Ханамия не влюблен.

Он мог бы подойти, мог бы прикоснуться, мог бы прошептать на ухо, мог бы засунуть руку под футболку. Там горячо, так же горячо, как сейчас у Ханамии в джинсах. Горячо и тесно, и футболка белая и обтягивающая, и это он и Киеши, им всегда горячо и тесно, даже если их «всегда» равно «никогда».

Киеши танцует, блики целуют его подбородок, сомкнутые веки, приоткрытые губы. Ханамия вовсе не завидует этим бесформенным кляксам, ведь он не влюблен.

Ханамия смотрит, он мог бы смотреть еще целую минуту или больше, он мог бы смотреть всю ночь. Пока Киеши не посмотрит в ответ.

Киеши посмотрит, так, как больше ни на кого не смотрит, и в его взгляде будет узнавание, будет страх, будет вызов, будет то, что Ханамия до сих пор не может разгадать. А он хочет разгадать, чтобы не думать, не вспоминать, не цепляться.

Но Киеши не смотрит, он танцует, и глаза его закрыты. Ладони ложатся на бедра, широкие ладони — на узкие бедра, Ханамия видит, будто со стороны, как встает и идет к Киеши, потому что эти руки если и должны лежать на бедрах, то на его. Он идет и доходит, и прижимается, и оказывается прижатым — спиной к груди. Теперь они танцуют вдвоем, они знают ритм друг друга, они даже дышат такт в такт, и ладони Киеши там, где нужно. Ханамия откидывает голову ему на плечо и чувствует прикосновение губ к виску.

Ханамия по-прежнему сидит на своем месте у стены. Один. И Киеши по-прежнему танцует в вихре разноцветья. Один.

Ханамия не встал и не подошел, но он мог бы. Он мог бы обнять за талию и заглянуть в глаза, мог бы ухмыльнуться знакомой улыбке, мог бы услышать: «Пойдем домой, Макото?» Он мог бы уйти из клуба с Киеши и идти с ним по пустынной улице, держась за руки, как будто им по семнадцать, как будто они влюбленные идиоты, как будто их ждет общий, один на двоих, дом. Он мог бы толкнуть Киеши к стене возле выхода и поцеловать, засунув язык ему в рот, сжав ширинку рукой. Он мог бы затащить Киеши в подворотню и, встав на колени, отсосать ему. Он мог бы уйти с Киеши, но не уйдет.

Киеши танцует, встряхивая лохматой отросшей челкой, а Ханамия хотел бы забыть, сколько лет его не видел, но не может, как не может встать и подойти. Годы, годы и годы, и Киеши посмотрит, Киеши посмотрит и не узнает, Киеши не вспомнит его. Колено ему вылечили, кто-то вылечил, как кто-то до этого повредил, это был не Ханамия, это всегда не Ханамия, он и пальцем Киеши не тронул и уже никогда не тронет. Киеши здоров и не помнит, Киеши совершенно свободен. И Ханамия должен быть.

Ханамия должен быть сейчас не здесь, не в полупустом ночном клубе, а если уж он здесь, то давно должен быть пьян, но он не пьян, и от этого все еще страшнее. От того, что он смотрит на танцпол, и Киеши танцует там, юный Киеши со здоровым коленом и отросшей челкой, Киеши, лицо которого меняет очертания в калейдоскопе тускловатых красок. Ханамии страшно, потому что он видит это и он не пьян, не пьян куда сильнее, чем не влюблен. Он не влюблен, не влюблен, ему не в кого быть влюбленным, не в Киеши, по крайней мере, ведь Киеши здесь нет.

Киеши может быть в своем старом доме, может быть в Америке, может быть давно мертв. Может быть здоров, может быть счастливо женат, может быть одинок и растерян. Ханамия не знает, он никогда не узнает, ничего удивительного, если не делать ни одной попытки узнать. Все попытки, что были у него с Киеши, ни к чему не привели. Привели к чему-то катастрофическому, гребаная катастрофа протяженностью в годы и годы, и Киеши может быть мертв или женат, это все равно, его здесь нет.

Встать и пойти к выходу; парень на танцполе поворачивается к Ханамии и открывает глаза, белая футболка, четкая линия подбородка, Киеши мог бы быть его отцом, а Ханамия мог бы перестать вспоминать Киеши. Он минует танцпол и больше не вспоминает — этого парня в белой футболке, забывает его легко, как по щелчку пальцев.

Ханамия бредет к выходу, он не пьян и не влюблен, и его собственный сын в том же возрасте, что и парень, о котором Ханамия только что забыл, сын — точная копия Ханамии, и он играет в баскетбол и собирает старые статьи о Некоронованных Генералах. Киеши Теппей интересует его больше других, и в этом он тоже похож на Ханамию.

Ханамии пора домой, к жене, сыну и еще одному сыну, совсем малышу, и завтра на работу, а жена снова будет молчать ночью в подушку и ждать, что ему станет не безразлично. Он поднимается по лестнице, подошвы чиркают, ставя запятые, у него все время запятые, Ханамия никак не может поставить точку. Неуверенный взмах кисти, неуклюжая клякса туши, этот черно-белый танец все еще не завершен, хотя Ханамия чертит его годы и годы один. Но однажды он закончит, однажды он найдет, и пусть ему будет семнадцать или семьдесят семь, это будет вовремя, он не опоздает, просто не может опоздать.

И тогда они наконец-то станцуют вместе.


End file.
